


Is This What You Asked For?: A Valentine's Day Story

by ReynaBee



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaBee/pseuds/ReynaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-off - maybe, I might do this for other songs off the track listings - based on the song "Asking 4 It" forthcoming March 18, 2016 by Gwen Stefani.  Come suspend reality with me for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Friday, February 5, 2016**

He wanted this, that much she was sure of. 

Ever since they'd started the sexual aspect of their relationship, he tried to convince her...no, _encourage_ her to be open to exploring more than just missionary style and girl-on-top. That not only would it be enjoyable for them both, but that it would definitely help on those lonely nights when they'd be alone while the other was in a city, hundreds or thousands of miles away. And yeah, it made perfect sense, was even a titillating idea, that thrilled her the more and more she thought about it. She loved pleasing him, especially since he put in so much work to please her first, every time, in every way. But she still had been so unsure.

At 46 years old, Gwen knew intellectually that she had an above average body for her age, but it had never been enough to keep her ex-husband from his marital infidelities. That horrible knowledge superseded any pride she may have had in her figure. As a result, she only saw herself as mostly flat-chested - without help from the occasional chicken cutlet stuffed into a strapless dress - with flab around her middle. True, she had great legs, but those only counted when you were otherwise fully dressed. And that wasn't the point of all this.

Plus, she was a mom, a good Catholic mass-attending girl, and already a paparazzi target more than she than she cared to be. If some hint or proof of this got loose, then what would she do? Her marriage had provided more than enough regrets to last two lifetimes; yeah, she wasn't the smartest woman in the world, but common sense still ruled. This was such an exciting time, too - she'd absolutely agreed with Interscope on which single to release next, "Make Me Like You", which made perfect sense in the timeline of the last year of her life. Major sponsorship and an even more major high profile premiere made it that much more likely for the song and the forthcoming album to be a hit, like her oldest son had been praying for. Was she potentially going to jeopardize everything for _this_?

She sat, surrounded by white, smiled on the inside and thought, "If we do this right, there'll be no way this will jeopardize anything." She spoke aloud now, confidently and to herself. "Let's do this."

He wanted this, that much she was sure of. And now, she wanted him to have it.

**Wednesday, February 3, 2016**

"Hey, Jamie. Thanks for meeting with me." It was a last minute opportunity to get this accomplished, and since the record company had already set them up to work together later in the week, she figured there would be no better chance than now.

"Oh sure. You said you preferred face to face, and I totally get it. I'm a professional, and I completely respect your privacy. I wouldn't have made it this far otherwise, so please, feel free." Jamie was what Blake would call a 'straight talker'.

The blonde with the fashionable glasses and pixie haircut was cute and petite, totally the type of girl Gwen would've been so jealous of in high school. And then she would've been shocked to discover that Jamie was as sweet as she was talented. It was a great convergence of circumstances. Actually, it was _perfect_ this way.

"Yeah, your reputation is spotless, and I appreciate that, along with the awesome work you do, but I have an offer for you." She mentally crossed her fingers, and hoped that the woman across from her wouldn't balk at the idea. She was the only person Gwen had in mind for the job.

Jamie leaned into her from her seated position, currently in Gwen's office. Gwen's ex-husband's former office. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Well, there's kind of a special project I'm wanting to work on, and I'd like you to help me bring it to life." Nerves jangled all along her body as she spoke the words out loud. This was really happening; she was actually going to do this.

"Nice! I'm so here for it, whatever it is; tell me more." Good. She couldn't backpedal now, could she?

Gwen nervously began her spiel. "Well, here's what I've been thinking..." 

 

**Thursday, February 11, 2016**

"Ms. Stefani," the production assistant interrupted Gwen mid-chew, "there's a Jamie in your dressing room waiting for you."

Instantly, the butterflies began furiously flapping their wings insider her torso. Not from nervousness or dread this time, though, but from sheer excitement. _This is going to be so amazing,_ she thought.

"Awesome. Thanks so much!" Putting down her fork, she excused herself from her long time friend, lunch companion and current video director Sophie Muller. "Be right back, Soph. Got something I need to take care of super quick."

Her friend waved her off as she poured over some stills from yesterday's rehearsals. Gwen hadn't even shared this information with Sophie, one of her dearest girlfriends, but this was something so personal, so out of the box for her, that she loathed to breathe a word of it to anyone, maybe ever. Yeah, Gwen surmised, this may go to the grave with her - only Jamie and Blake ever sharing in the knowledge.

Opening the door to her dressing room, she walked in and greeted Jamie with a hug. She was such a sweetheart, and had promised to handle this project - start to finish - alone, even the delivery.

"Well Gwen, it's all here. I've got both formats and these remain the only copies, so I know you'll handle with care." She pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head and smiled confidently.

Gwen took the package and smiled at all she had accomplished this week. "This is amazing. How do you think everything turned out?" 

"I couldn't be more pleased. Thank you for entrusting me with this and I hope you're as happy with these as I think you'll be." She picked up her brown messenger bag from a nearby chair, and made to leave. "If you have any questions or the need for anything to be destroyed, you know how to reach me, yeah?"

"Sure do. And again, thank you so much. This was an exercise of faith on my behalf, but I'm feeling really good about this." Gwen held up the box in her hand in emphasis.

"That's so awesome. Good luck with everything. It's looking amazing in here, and I know you're gonna rock it on Sunday night." From her lips to God's ears, Gwen thought. 

This live video was another example of her going out on a limb and trying new things. For Gwen's sake, both personally and professionally, she hoped that these intimidating but amazing projects worked out in her favor.

"Gosh, how sweet are you! Thanks again, Jamie; you've been awesome to work with, across the board." Another quick hug and the younger lady was on her way.

Jamie walked out the door with a wave of her hand, and Gwen made a beeline to her Range Rover. There was no way she was setting this down anywhere other than in her locked vehicle; she didn't even want to open the package anywhere but in the privacy of her own room. Her heart raced with excited energy, and not for the first time, she was glad that she made this decision.

**Sunday, February 14, 2016**

He had spent the night at her house, as he had been doing every night that he was in Los Angeles. Thursday night, they had dropped off the boys at their dads for the long weekend and spent the majority of the next two days at Stage 16, where she had rehearsed for countless hours. Sure, they were finally able to have some alone time, but exhaustion had prevented them from making the most of it; twenty hour days had a way of really sapping your energy, and all. 

She awoke to Blake on the one year anniversary of The Worst Day of Her Life. He kissed her awake, lips decorating her face and neck with sweet kisses, tongue delighting her heart and soul with murmurs of "Wake up darlin'; it's Valentine's Day." and "I love you; open your eyes." She didn't know whether it was a dream or not, until she indeed opened her eyes to see him there, thick curls bed-worn and a sexy dimpled grin, exclusively for her. _Not a dream, just dreamy,_ she mused.

"Mm, I thought I was having a really good dream, but I guess it wasn't a dream after all, 'cause here you are." Gwen rolled over further into her future husband's arms. No, they weren't engaged yet, but she knew it was coming and that he just really wanted to surprise her with a special proposal. "Sometimes I still can't believe this is real." Her hand reached out for him.

He kissed the delicate fingers that touched his lips, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones, as they lay face to face. "Well I know one thing, you're too good to be true. I still don't know what I did to deserve all this or to deserve _you_.Must've been something from a former life, because I damn sure haven't done anything good enough in this one." His voice was deep with the conviction of his words. Normally, Blake was full of witty comebacks and hilarious quips, and Gwen adored that, but when he was so serious like this, with sincerity seeping from every syllable, she broke out in goosebumps.

"Yeah, you have. You've been the man I've always wanted and needed, but never thought I'd meet." Her voice cracked as emotion washed over her. "I will _never_ get over you, Blake Shelton. And that's fine, because I never want to."

At this, he tilted her chin up towards him and claimed her mouth in a kiss so sweet that her tears had no choice but to fall freely from her eyes. 

"I love you." He whispered as his thumbs gently wiped the salty trickles. Blake was used to her tears by now, but still just as moved by them. 

Her watery smile appeared then, and she squeezed the hand holding one of hers. "I know, and I love you too."

 _There's no time like the present_ , she figured, and with that, she rolled over to her side of the bed, grabbed her phone off its charger and put in her lock code. She began swiping and tapping and typing, her long red nails making clacking sounds against the touchscreen as she did so. Immediately, on the other side of the bed, Blake's text message notifications started sounding, one after the other, and he looked from her to his phone in confusion.

"Honey, is that you textin' me?" His hand moved to pick up his cell phone until her words cut off his action.

"Wait, baby, not yet." One of her hands reached across the bed to successfully still his movement. "Yeah, I am, but hold on just one...." She stopped talking to concentrate on finishing her task. "Okay, I'm done." She replaced her phone and inched her way back over to him, as he now lie flat on his back, his head turned in her direction. 

Gwen crawled her upper body on top of his, her bare breasts brushing against the light sprinkling of hair on him, in the process. "Those are just part of your Valentine's Day present from me." She inhaled deeply before continuing. "Baby, I never imagined that I'd have as much joy on this day - or _any_ day, for that matter - as I do, and I'm so grateful for you; I'm so blessed by you. You mean everything to me, and I love you and I _trust_ you, and so because of that, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." She finished on a whisper. Blake cradled the back of her head, bringing her down for a kiss before releasing her to finish her statement.

"Okay, Blake. _Now_ , you can check your messages. Happy Valentine's Day." _Here goes nothing,_ was her happily anxious thought. _I hope he likes them._

He looked at her, eyes squinted as if trying to literally see what she was up to. Finding no answers in the playful dancing of her eyes or nervous biting of her lips, he disconnected his phone from the charger and used his fingerprint to unlock it. As he brought the phone over in front of him, he sat up slightly against the headboard, and she placed her head on his chest, looking up at him to get a view of his reactions.

She knew how the messages started. First, with the fairly rated PG-13 promo shots of her bare body wrapped in the white sheets, one fist under her chin, the other resting on her cheek as she stared upwards towards Jamie holding her camera from a ladder above. But then, another shot, not being tied in with her promotion was next: Gwen on her stomach, legs and feet in the air behind her, as the sheets were twisted over her body, alternately hiding and revealing the pale of her skin. 

There were shots of her on her back: the Egyptian cotton snaking between her spread legs and over her arched body, as her arms allowed for a peek of her chest; shots of her on her side: Gwen making eye contact with the camera, her hand covering a breast as the valley of her waist and curve of her hip and ass were on full display behind the sheet, carelessly fallen in front of her; shots of her sitting: legs crossed, toes pointed and on the floor, as her hand rakes through her blonde curls, sexily tossed on her thrown-back head. She knew all the poses, twenty in all, each one racier than the next.

At the second picture he gasped. By now, he was probably questioning if these pictures were going to be included with her publicity for the album. As he swiped his phone again, she swore she could feel his heart stutter in his chest. His lips parted and his pupils dilated; the rate of his breathing picked up. He took a longer time on viewing each subsequent picture, as he scrolled through, until she wasn't sure anymore if he was at the last one, or if he was just stuck on one somewhere in the middle.

He blinked, and his eyes traveled the short distance from his phone to her face. "You're such a fuckin' masterpiece. You're already so beautiful and these pictures...wow!" He shook his head in amazement, his hand raking through his dark hair. "I can't... just speechless, right now. Dammit!" He struggled to find the words that would explain how he was feeling, but Gwen could see it all over his face, and it warmed her.

Gwen quickly turned her head to look at his phone. Yes, he was just stuck at a picture of her on her knees, as they spread wide underneath her. The sheet managed to cover one of her breasts and part of one thigh, but that was about it. She felt the exaggerated rise and fall of Blake's chest as he took a deep steadying breath beneath her, and saw the beads of perspiration pop out all across his forehead.

"Dear god."

Without looking, she knew he must be at the next to last one. In the pose, the sheet snakes under her naked body as she is up on her hands and knees, crawling towards the camera, a predatory look in her eye. _Just one more, and then..._

His voice came quietly. Urgently. " _Fuck!"_ Blake's hand swept over his face, twice, as his eyes worked to memorize the final pose that even _she_ was shocked she had delivered. She was so excited that her gamble had paid off. His response had assured her that he loved every photo, from the PG-13 ones all the way to this last one, rated X./p>

"Was _this_ what you asked for?" Her innocent sex kitten voice breathed in his ear, confident from his reactions that he was more than pleased...and more than aroused. She had wanted him to be free of distractions while he looked at the digital copies of her naughty pictures, but now her fingers moved under the white sheet that covered his lap, grasping his huge erection to stroke beneath her cool hand. She was intent on cashing the check that those photos had strategically written for her.

"How did...when?" He could barely groan out those few words, as Gwen removed the phone from his hand and displaced the sheet to climb astride him, rubbing the head of his shaft against her moist opening repeatedly, before she eased down around him.

Due to his above average size, it always took several attempts before he was fully seated within her, but working her way down on him was always such a pleasurable experience, that she didn't mind the repeated efforts. His hands grasped her slender waist as his hips rose to meet her in the last few inches, and she moaned loudly as he slid home inside of her.

Her fingers flew up and covered her mouth, in the habit, as she was, of always trying to limit the noises she made at home, but the kids were gone for the weekend, she remembered, and she dropped her hand, allowing the moan to break loose from her lips. 

Cradling her body as if she were the finest piece of crystal, Blake turned her over on her back, his body covering hers now, instead of the white cotton sheet. He moved over her at first gently, making sure she had adjusted to his size, before he began to move with vigor. She knew he loved hearing her soft cries turn into breathy moans before they escalated to something even more intense. She loved how he made love to her, patiently and passionately, all at once.

Her lips sought his out and she took his head in both her hands, holding it steady while she explored his mouth. She delighted herself in his kisses, always, how each one seemed to express his love for her, his admiration of her, or his desire for her. His hips, however, were not still, and moved in long, deep strokes between her spread thighs. With him, it never took her long to come, and even now, she could feel the delicious pressure building low in her belly.

Gwen's hands released his head, seeking instead the meat of his back to sink her long nails into. As he began to move against her more urgently, a whimper escaped her throat. Blake encouraged her, "There you go, baby." They both knew she was close.

"Blake, _please_!" Her voice shook from the anticipation. If he didn't mind asking for it, then neither did she. And he didn't mind delivering it, as he focused in on her, grinding his hips against her intimately.

Her mind and body flew to the farthest reaches of the universe as she came with an audible gasp. Nails scored his back and her body clutched at him inside of her, before finally convulsing in pleasurable ripples. It had never been this good; with anyone else, it never could have been.

Just as she was beginning to gather herself together again, she felt the stutter of his movements. Her hands reached down to his ass, pulling him into her as her internal muscles milked his orgasm from him. Blake shuddered above her and her heart twisted at the sound of his blissful cry, as he spilled into her.

Although she knew he was overheated, Gwen wrapped her arms around Blake's neck, holding him as close to her as she could. She would never get enough of this man, and how he loved and protected her. Life couldn't possibly get any better than this.

"My god, I love you so much." He spoke softly in her ear.

As the tears welled in her eyes once again, she marveled at what a difference a year could make.


	2. You Don't Have to Ask Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand! 
> 
> We all saw the hot pictures from the Clive Davis party, right? Here is the inside scoop on what really went down. And by "inside", I mean inside my imagination, okay Hollywood Life? Sheesh!

The black SUV had let them out at the side entrance of the Beverly Hilton Hotel, so as to avoid the paparazzi lying in wait out front, and the red carpet photographers poised with cameras just inside the front door. There would be plenty of pictures of them taken throughout the evening, Gwen had warned him, so the more surreptitiously they could walk in and be seated, the better.

He hadn't let go of her hand once, since they'd gotten out of the vehicle and walked into the building. Blake looked her over again as they entered through a back exit into the ballroom. The last time they were at a swanky Beverly Hills hotel, they'd had to arrive separately, avoid too much touching, resist too much closeness: shun anything that would give anyone the hint that they were more than just co-workers and friends, attending the same event. This time however, she clung to him like a second skin. _This time is much more to my liking,_ he thought as his eyes moved from her nude heels up to her tousled blonde curls in appreciation.

'It's a figure-skating type dress, and the style is called Mrs. Robinson,' she had told him when he asked about what she was going to be wearing. 'Isn't that so funny and ironic considering?' The wedding they'd attended earlier in the evening, called for all the ladies to be dressed in red, the color he liked the most on Gwen. The dress itself was long-sleeved and had an almost turtleneck design, meaning no skin was showing. It was just as well; he had left a sizable hickey on her neck from their early morning lovemaking, that was blooming quite brightly under the high neck of her dress. The saving grace in all of this were the bunched up ribbons of fabric - ruching, she had called it - that drew the dress' hemline up to mid-thigh. Her shapely legs extended downwards like flesh-colored stems from the petals of the loveliest red rose. She, like always, looked stunning.

"Gwen! Blake! Picture please?" Blake stopped first, drawing her back towards him with a gentle tug of his hand. She met his eyes with a smile, and then looked at the photographer, as she stepped into his body with the confidence of a well-loved and much-desired woman. And still, he never dropped her hand from his grasp.

Several clicks of the camera later, and they were done. "Thanks guys." The photographer gave them a thumbs up.

As if his words signaled their arrival to everyone else in the room, the next second saw them bombarded with other partygoers. At every step they took together, it seemed that another A-list celeb approached them in greeting, exclaiming how cute they were together, or how happy they appeared to be with one another. He knew who these people were, of course, big names from music and movies and TV, but he barely registered the brief conversations he held with them. His attention never wavered from the woman who was proudly glued to his side.

"Baby, I think this is our table over here," she pointed out to him. Table 11 had them seated next to the guy Blake recognized as the head of Virgin Airlines, among other things. As soon as they approached, Richard Branson stood to give Gwen a hug; already, Blake didn't like the guy's too-bright-to-be-real smile. He never really got jealous of all the adoring attention that guys gave her; her body language and eye gaze made it incredibly clear to everyone where her affections lay. And tonight, he noted as they sat, she was even more publicly affectionate than usual. She had scooted herself to the very edge of her chair, her body hanging off the side and into him. His hands circled her, pulling her in even closer, and his lips found the side of her angelic face to kiss. Brown eyes that sparkled like the diamonds on the bracelet he'd given her that very morning shone up at him. By now, he was an expert at interpreting her looks; this one said _I can't wait to get you alone._

 _Shit, I can't wait 'til this is over,_ he thought. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Shelton, Ms. Stefani?" A young uniformed attendant spoke to them discreetly. "Mr. Davis is requesting you to be moved to table 3 up front. This way please?" 

The young lady led them through the throngs of beautifully dressed people standing around and chatting, and again the couple was greeted with smiles and congratulations, before they stopped at a table more centrally located at the front of the room. "Here you go; enjoy your evening." Smilingly, the attendant disappeared back into the crowd.

"You've got a lot of pull here, I see." Blake smiled down adoringly at her. He already knew how well-liked and admired Gwen was amongst Hollywood's elite, but he always enjoyed seeing it in action. 

"Me? I've been coming to this thing for like years and years, and I think I've only ever been this close to the front, once. I think _you're_ the one." She grinned, using her thumb and index finger to point accusingly at him. 

"I'm just the country guy who showed up with the beautiful Lady in Red." Her eyes softened at his compliment. "You're the star here; I can't take credit for this." 

He took his seat, scooting back as far as he could and spreading his blue jean-clad legs. "Sit with me." It was a request disguised as a command. He would never treat her crassly, never attempt to lord himself over her, but he knew she loved it when he operated in the role of the traditional alpha male.

She bit her lip and slid her body between his legs. Her slight frame made their seated position possible, and as she relaxed her body back against his, Blake realized too late, quite dangerous. 

He could feel the stirrings of lust beginning to take hold inside of him. No, she wasn't actually making contact with any part of his body, other than his torso at this point, but that made no difference. Gwen's softness surrounded him: the teasing curl of her blonde hair, the floral scent of her perfume, the brush of her hand against his leg, the crystal-like tinkle of her laugh. Those, combined with the memories of their first Valentine's Day together, served to create an foggy haze of arousal between them. They both felt it, he knew; both had a tacit understanding of what would be happening once they left this upscale function.

He leaned his head down, his nose buried in a lock of her sweet-smelling hair to ask, "Are you comfortable?"

She tilted her face slightly in his direction, her gaze reaching his out of the corners of her eyes. "Too comfortable. You know, we don't have to stay here long." She leaned her long neck back as he moved his forward, allowing her to whisper directly in his ear. "I'd rather be back at home, making out with you, y'know."

She dropped the comment right there, returning to her original position while he was left to engage in some very crucial self-talk. _Down boy,_ he warned. 

"We-ll! If it ain't my favorite 'Hollaback Girl' and the King of Country him _self_!" Before he turned his head towards the voice, he already knew who it belonged to. "Y'all two are the prettiest white couple since Brad and Angelina; yeah, I said it! Since Brad and An-ge-li-na. 'This shit is bananas! Ba-ba-na-na-na-nas!'" Blake was shocked, thinking, _Man, this dude talks like this in real life!_

Blake held his hand out to the recently divorced comedian, with the distinctive speaking style. "Chris Rock, so nice to meet you!" 

"No, no, no, _no!_ It's nice to meet _you,_ Blake Shelton." They shook hands before Chris leaned down to kiss Gwen's cheek. "Mr. Blake Shelton! Gwen's gone from 'Just A Girl' to 'Just A _Cow_ girl' faster than a Mexican getting beat down at a Donald Trump rally. I've seen them pictures; it _must_ be love!"

Gwen turned to look at Blake as she reacted. "Oh my god!" Her tearful laughter only made Blake chuckle that much harder.

The funny comedian stood talking to them for a few minutes, and although he seemed to be attending to the conversation, and jumped in to comment where appropriate, Blake's mind was elsewhere. Every time Gwen laughed, her body pressed further and further back against him. Her head tilted, sending a cascade of curls along the side of his ear and cheek, and down into the open collar of his button-down shirt, tickling his neck and chest. He couldn't take his eyes or his hands off of her, let alone his mind. He felt consumed by his love for her, always, but in the middle of this room full of Very Important People, dressed to the nines in their outfits, made by designers whose names his country accent couldn't correctly pronounce, he felt stoned. He had a contact high.

"My god, he's so hilarious." She had leaned her head back onto his shoulder and off to the side to meet his eyes. 

He honestly hadn't even noticed that their well-wisher had left until she mentioned it. "Yeah, he's a funny guy, that Chris Rock." His eyes caressed her face and she closed her own in response, opening them a few seconds later accompanied by a beaming smile. "You look so beautiful. I don't know if I happened to mention that to you yet, or not."

Her full glossy lips closed and her eyes softened, an expression that he knew from experience meant that she was touched by his words. Typically, she would respond with a "You're so sweet" or "Oh my god, thank you", or a touch or a kiss, but she only had a second to reach her hand up to graze past his bearded cheek, before they were halted by another visitor.

"Girl, you two are so cute, I think I'm gon' cry, but on second thought, I'm not, 'cause I pay my make-up artist too damn much to be ruining all of this."

It was Mary J. Blige. Blake had met her back in December when he'd gone along with Gwen for an interview done for Mary's radio show. He never ceased to be amazed at how many people, from such a variety of musical genres, loved his girl. _Country music is gonna love her too,_ he had already decided.

He released one of his arms from Gwen's waist to reach up and hug the R&B superstar. "Hey, Mary, nice to see you again,"

"Blake, you know you one good-lookin' cowboy." She turned her eyes on her friend now. "Gwen, I ain't mad at you, not one bit, you hear me? Love looks so good on you two."

The girls talked between themselves for a while. Blake was always entertained by MJBs "keepin' it real" approach. It was something he appreciated and respected. He also appreciated and respected how she had been a source of support and friendship for Gwen during the most chaotic months of her life.

Mary focused her attention towards Blake now, pointing at Gwen as she spoke. "Look, this is the homegirl right here, and I _swear_ I've never seen her so happy before and I've known this chick for like, what, damn near 20 years now?" She looked to Gwen for confirmation, which she provided with a "yeah, wow" and a nod of the head. 

"Cowboy, whatever you're doing, keep on keepin' on, because it's working, okay?" With a dramatic hand waved heavenwards, she finished up and leaned in to hug them again before she walked away. 

"She's so cute; I love her." Gwen sat up, eyes following Mary for a moment before she sunk back into his embrace. 

Blake nuzzled her neck, burrowing his nose into her. "No, _you're_ so cute."

Gwen giggled back, arm reaching behind his head to stroke him, and responded, "And _you're_ hot."

"I'll show you hot." And he licked at a corner between her hairline and the back of her ear. She was always sweet on his tongue, and now was no exception. He felt, more than heard, the sudden exhalation of her breath and her hands tightened on top of his as they rested at her waist.

"Not fair." Her quiet, playful voice caused a tightening in his chest. "You know how that turns me on."

 _Good,_ he reasoned, _I don't want to be alone in this_. "You need to catch up to me, so no, I'm not gonna play fair tonight."

"'Catch up'?" The side of her face turned towards him and she made eye contact as she spoke intimately. "Baby, if you knew how wet I was for you right now, you wouldn't be saying that."

"Fuck!" Blake felt himself grow hard at her admission. He knew that her sweetness and innocence were not just an act, so the instances that she did speak plainly regarding sex served as immediate shots of lust straight through his veins, directly to his dick. They also provided a strong indication of how far gone she was, as well.

"After this is over? Yes. Please." Her voice trembled a little under the weight of their sexual tension and she rolled her hips against him as she turned back around in her seat. His seat. _Their_ seat. 

And the evening's gala had yet to even get underway.

 

 

Once the event actually got started, it was as if they were the only two people in the room.

There were photographers galore, and they all seemed to only want pictures of him and Gwen; Chrissy Teigen and John Legend be damned. Blake barely noticed, though. He was too busy trying to maintain his composure, as the beauty sharing his chair snuggled and danced, laughed and greeted, relaxed and tensed, stood and returned to sit, all between his outstretched legs. She didn't seem to be preoccupied by the same lascivious thoughts that plagued him all night. _Or maybe she was just better at concealing her reactions,_ he thought, as he adjusted his too-tight pants yet again.

She had flung off her sexy stilettos at some point, crossing her long, long legs in front of her. He resisted the urge to stroke her from her tiny waist all the way down to her red painted toes and back. That would have to wait for later. 

He was proud as hell when the man himself, Clive Davis, singled Gwen out amongst this room full of the most successful and well-known business people and entertainers in the world. He was shocked as hell when Clive Davis then read _his_ resume, honored that the mogul knew who he was and recognized him publicly. It was also a thrill to be mentioned in the same context with Gwen; it would never get old and he would never get over the miracle that was their relationship.

He spent the evening talking sweetly in her ear, alternating between making her giggle and making her blush. She glowed under the light of his attention, and he recognized that this was as new for her, as it was for him. Neither one of of them had been in this free or loving of a relationship before, and each of them were enjoying the give and take of affection immensely. His hands never left her body, until the music started, and even then, she stood as close to him as she could - in front of, or right next to him - not wanting any distance between them. She reached for him, wrapping herself in his arms. Without a doubt, he knew he had been given the greatest prize on this Grammy's weekend: the love of Gwen Stefani. He couldn't wait to take her home and show her how grateful he was for that love.

Throughout the evening's musical performances, she kept looking up at him: sometimes sneaking a peek at his facial expression, sometimes smiling his way and other times just flat-out ogling him. With everyone standing, and attention focused on the stage, he decided to take his opportunity to kiss her, and was pleasantly surprised that she didn't balk at his moves. He tried to keep his kisses short and sweet, but when she threw her arms around his neck, he gave into the overwhelming emotions he felt. His hands traveled down her sides, bringing her hips closer to his. She rocked herself against the erection that poked out at her and leaned her head away from him with a mischievous, lip-biting grin to look in eyes and gauge his reaction. 

Blake leaned down, his nose inhaling her as he spoke in her ear, while Elle King sang "Ex's and Oh's" on stage. "Baby, you're gonna make me so hard that I'm not gonna be able to walk out of here without embarrassing myself." They had already half-jokingly been told to get a room by Rocky, himself. 

"Let me text the driver, then." She stated matter of factly, as he turned his ear towards her mouth. Her fingertips drummed on his stomach, as if she were suddenly impatient. "We've stayed long enough, and all I can think about anyway, is how bad I want to feel you inside of me."

Shit. "'Nuff said. Let's go."

 

Electricity bounced between them the whole ride home, and Blake was glad there was a professional to handle the responsibility of driving them there. Had he been in the driver's seat, he's sure he would've crashed back on Wilshire Blvd., when Gwen boldly rubbed his hard-on, right through his jeans. She was more brazen than usual this evening. Maybe it was the romantic mood they'd set earlier on this Valentine's Day. Perhaps it was the thrill of their first official social event together. Whatever it was, he was just elated to be on the receiving end of her amorous display. 

When they pulled up in front of Gwen's Beverly Hills home, 15 minutes later, he helped her out of the car, tipped the driver well and as he drove off, kissed her right there, hands on her ass, in the open air. "I've been waiting to do that all night."

The house was dark, with all of the help Gwen employed off for the long weekend. There'd be no one around to hear her loud cries of pleasure, and that was preferable.

He shut and locked the doors behind them, punched in the code on the security keypad and flipped the switch on the modern chandelier that adorned the foyer entrance. Blake picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he took long strides across the living and dining room floors, headed to the farthest reaches of the house: her master bedroom suite. Somewhere along the way, he remembered hearing her heels drop off, first one, then the other, onto the hard surface of her floors. More importantly, though, she had begun lining kisses along his jaw, his neck and any flesh previously revealed by the unbuttoned top of his shirt. Her lips were the real focus of his attention, and he couldn't wait to reciprocate.

He left the lights in her room off. Gwen was busy unbuttoning his navy shirt, her long nails dragging along his chest. and he had no need for vision when all of his consciousness was attuned to the sensation of her touching him. Her hands slid his blazer off, and then reached his jeans, unfastening them with lightning speed before he turned her around. With her back to his front now, he provided the same attention to the zipper that ran alongside the length of her dress from her shoulders to her waist.

"Now what was it you said earlier, back when I tasted you right... _here?_ " As his tongue repeated the lick behind her ear, he smoothed the long-sleeved dress down and off of her body, allowing the rich fabric to pool at her feet. 

She shuddered a sigh. "I said..." She couldn't complete her thought as his hands came from behind her, cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples through the sexy red see-through lace of her bra. She had teased him earlier that afternoon, walking around in the seductive lingerie set, saying he could look with his eyes, but for the moment, not with his hands. Now, in the dark room, he touched her erect nipples with his fingers and coasted along the smooth curves of her body like a blind man reading the most beautiful prose in Braille.

"Didn't you say somethin' earlier about being wet? I seem to recall that." Blake's deep drawl slid right into her ear, as his hands wandered further south on her body. She nodded her head, swallowing in a failed attempt to regain the power of speech. He noted her accelerated heart rate and audible breathing, wondering if he sounded as turned on to _her_ ears as she did to his. 

"Take these off, Gwen. If I try, I'll ruin them." His hands started at the middle of the front of her thigh, dragging up her nude fishnet-stockinged skin and stopped at the crotch of the garment. She complied, and shimmied the pantyhose down and off, her body making contact with his erection as she bent over and pulled them off to safety.

His hands rested on her stomach. With her heels gone, she had lost four inches of height, and he had to lean down further to whisper in her ear. "Spread your legs, baby." All dominant male now, she did as he instructed. She leaned back into his chest, her head laying there as his fingers walked up the smoothness of her inner thigh until he reached the lace of her red thong, now soaked with her own moisture. His middle finger swiped along the panty-clad seam of her pussy lips; his arm snaked out around her waist to catch her as her knees buckled.

As he remembered her previous words, his dick jumped in his pants; she hadn't been lying earlier. " _Damn_ , you're so fuckin' wet."

She rotated her ass into his hardness, as she clung to the arm that supported her. "But I bet you can make me wetter." Her voice came out hoarse, more of a plea than a challenge.

"I sure as hell wouldn't mind tryin'." He sat on the bed behind him and pulled her down into his lap. His lips began to roam the landscape of her back, first brushing her hair aside to kiss along her nape, before traveling to each shoulder blade. As his mouth explored, his hands worked to simultaneously remove the strip of fabric called a bra. Gwen assisted, and in no time, he was lightly rolling her hardened nipples from behind while she sat on his thighs. Her hands came up behind his head, allowing her to lean back further into his embrace, and he heard the sexy whimper that left her mouth as she again rolled her hips on his erection beneath her.

Not wanting either of them to come until he was deep inside her, he stood them up, turned them, and bowed their bodies over the bed together. Making sure she was bent at the waist, he placed her forearms on the bed. "Don't move." 

His hands once again cupped her front as he kneeled behind her, kissing the cheeks not encased by the thong she still wore. As was his habit, he used his teeth to gently tug on her tender flesh, causing her nothing but pleasure, and she gasped aloud between high-pitched whimpers. He moved the fabric of her thong to the side, and his tongue came out to lick the now creamy slit between her thighs. Gwen's legs wobbled and his name left her lips as she begged, but for him to continue or for him to stop, he was unsure. 

Dragging the now soaked fabric down and off of her, he positioned one of her knees up on the bed above, spreading it even wider as he took another loving lick of her from front to back. Sinking his fingers into her wild curls, he grabbed her by the hair firmly - making sure not to hurt her - as he pulled her head up towards him.

"I can't wait to slide my dick into you." His words sizzled as he spoke to her, nipping her earlobe and then soothing it with a flick of his tongue. "You ready for this country boy to fuck you?"

She nodded her head. "Do it now, cowboy."

He released her hair, his hand on her back guiding her upper body to lie flat on the bed. Quickly, he removed the rest of his clothes, and grabbing his dick, rubbed it up and down her pussy, spreading her juices even more. Her hips rocked back in an attempt to take ahold of him, but he was having none of it. "Hold on darlin'; wait for me."

Pushing down on her lower back to spread her wider and angle her better, Blake grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her opening before gliding in, aided by the moisture seeping from her. After a few strokes to ensure that she was ready to receive more, he pulled out of her before slamming back inside, burying himself completely within her.

Her answering moan rang though his body, already on edge. She was so tight and wet, and although he typically maintained great control, he was finding it hard to keep himself together after a night full of flirting, touching and sexually-driven comments. One hand reached down and found her head again, wrapping it's fingers in her blonde silk, while the other grabbed onto her shoulder. His hips moved in earnest, his thickness pounding into her, and she began to call out his name, encouraging him to fuck her harder. He slammed into her again, more slowly, more focused on finding that internal bundle of nerves, that when hit just right, would make her scream in pleasure as she came. 

He knew he had found the right spot when she yelled, "Oh my god! Yes!" in a voice that sounded weak with pleasure. Her body quivered, almost violently, at the end of each stroke, as the head of his dick continually made contact. Over and over, he refused to vary his movements, and instead overloaded her with the one feeling she wanted most right now, until her legs gave way, no longer able to support her. Blake wrapped his arms underneath and around each of her thighs, anchoring her on the bed as his body slapped against hers, taking charge until she dissolved beneath the pleasure he created inside of her.

He followed soon behind her, unable to withstand the rhythmic squeezing sensations her orgasm wrenched from her body, as she surrounded his shaft. The force of his own release caused him to lean over her, as she lay with her fingers still gripping the sheets beneath her. Once his heartbeat finally slowed, he cradled her in his arms, just as he had earlier, lifting her up and over onto the bed, properly under the sheets. The worst part about taking her from behind was the inability to kiss her pretty little mouth, so he made sure to make up for lost time as he claimed it, his tongue dancing with hers.

Blake brushed her hair back and away from her cheeks. His vision had long since adjusted to the darkness, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her face. _She's so beautiful._ "I didn't hurt you did I?" He sometimes worried that he would, due to his size and the sheer force of his desire for her.

"Baby, you never hurt me," her soft voice reassured him while his hands swept over her body, as if to check for damage. "Everything you do feels so good, don't you know that?" Gwen's hands framed his face and she punctuated her sincere words with a kiss that was so full of loving emotion, that he never wanted it to end.

And better words he couldn't have asked to hear. He moved in between her legs now, as they continued kissing, the current outlet they chose to express their feelings for one another. Blake could never get enough of her, and as she combed through his hair with her fingers, it seemed that she felt the same. Fucking her was amazing, but there was a time and place for everything. They had shared their lust, but now he wanted to share more. "Then let me make love to you."

"Yes." He moved down her body, intent on making her moan for him again now, and for the rest of her life. His lips closed over one pink nipple, his tongue sending ripples of pleasure through her once more. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks HotlineBling!
> 
> My long traveling week is almost over, so look for Chapter 25 for TC&TP by Wednesday! Thanks for detouring with me; this was fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating "The Cowboy & The Princess", but this week has been crazy busy and isn't over yet. This idea just came to me on the plane back from L.A. (second row at the Gwen Stefani mini-concert!!) and I had to get it out of my head and into yours.
> 
> Mwah to you all, especially my HotlineBling.


End file.
